Delgado
Delgado is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2008 live-action film, Beverly Hills Chihuahua, the main tritagonist of the 2011 sequel, and a minor character in the 2012 sequel. Appearances ''Beverly Hills Chihuahua Delgado is a police dog who was once a member of the police force and was after a Doberman Pinscher named El Diablo. He lost his sense of smell after he and his former partner were ambushed by Diablo. Unable to help his injured partner, Delgado got kicked out of the force. Delgado meets Chloe after he rescues her from a dogfight with Diablo. She thanks Delgado for saving her and asks him if he could help her find her way back to Beverly Hills. Delgado refuses at first, but after Chloe insists that she was dognapped and being pursued by Diablo, the police dog reluctantly helps her by keeping her from being detected. Along the way, Chloe constantly pesters Delgado by asking him agitating questions. Later, while Delgado was asking for help from one of his German Shepherd friends, Chloe gets tricked by a rat named Manuel and an iguana named Chico, who talk her into giving them her diamond collar. When Delgado finds out, he quickly becomes furious with her because that collar was evidence to where she lived. Later, Chloe and Delgado become stranded in a desert after jumping off a train they stowed away on earlier. They eventually encounter a large group of stray Chihuahuas led by Montezuma, who save them from three vicious mountain lions. Chloe and Delgado then stay for a short time at the Chihuahua pack's birthplace. After some time, Chloe and Delgado arrive at a national park in Mexico, where Chloe is recognized by an employee. Unfortunately, Chloe is found and taken away by El Diablo to Vasquez and his henchman, Rafferty. Sometime later, the same rat and iguana from before help Delgado by presenting him with Chloe's collar. Delgado sniffs it several times, gets his sense of smell back, and goes to find Chloe. He eventually finds Diablo and defeats him by pinning him to the ground, although Diablo manages to slip away. Shortly after, Delgado becomes a member of the police force again and bids Chloe farewell before he leaves with his new partner. Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 Delgado reappears in the second film. He participates in the dog fashion shown to win a large cash prize for Papi and Chloe's family to save Sam and Rachel's family home, although he is the first one to be disqualified for unknown reasons. His main role is that he finds his two sons Alberto and Antonio that he had regretfully abandoned as puppies at a police station, due to an incident in the past. Later, after helping capture the bank robbers, Chloe and her family eventually explain to Delgado's sons why he did it, and they accept this from them and their father, thus earning him a place in Beverly Hills in the L.A. force for a while, and giving him and his sons more time to catch up a little. Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 Delgato has a small role in the third film. He shows up at the hotel garden that was vandalized by accident, listening to Papi about his plan to expose Jenny for her evil acts. After Papi and Pedro make her trip and fall in a puddle of peanut butter, Delgado is seen dangling Mr. Montague from a tree. He then drags Oscar into a police car. He is later seen at Rosa's quinceañera, celebrating with everyone else. Gallery Trivia *If viewers look in a deleted scene of the first DVD movie, Delgado is seen eating crickets (much to Chloe's disgust) and says, "Tastes like chicken," the same line Timon said in ''The Lion King with a young Simba being disgusted at Timon eating a grub. *The dog that portrayed Delgado is named Sam. *Delgado is Spanish for "thin". *It is unknown what happened to Delgado's wife, though she could have possibly died after giving birth to their sons. **It is also possible that she was killed by the bank robbers, as Delgado had been told that his family would be targeted for revenge. Category:Disney characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua characters Category:Police officers Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Parents Category:Characters